World Delegation Awards - Gandawa 2014
Gala wręczenia nagród 10. World Delegation Awards odbyła się po zakończeniu . Nominacje do nagród zostały ogłoszone etapowo po , i , po czym potwierdzenie tych nominacji nastąpiło pod koniec 2014 roku, przez szefa wówczas brytyjskiej delegacji. Pre-nominacje We wszystkich edycjach odbywały się pre-nominacje, dające możliwość wyboru nominowanych do World Delegation Awards wszystkim uczestnikom danej edycji World Delegation. Zmiany w kategoriach Anulowano kategorię Best Hungarian Act, a kategorie Best Belgian Act, Best Dutch Act i Best Icelandic Act powróciły. Nową kategorią jest Best Latvian Act. Nominacje Best Female *' Thorunn Antonia' ** VÉRITÉ ** Chlöe Howl ** Lykke Li ** Marlene ** Bea Miller Best Male *' Tep No' ** Artur Rojek ** Liviu Teodorescu ** Gooral ** Volodymyr Shynkaruk Best Group *' Elephanz' ** Fredericks Brown ** RUFUS ** Trust ** Sweet California ** Oscar and The Wolf Best Duo *' Grimes & Blood Diamonds' ** Da French Connexion & Zachary Gray ** Active Child & Ellie Goulding ** Low Roar & Neil Davidge ** Arsenal & Lydmor ** Indian Summer & Ginger & The Ghost Best Pop *' Elephanz — ''"Time For A Change"' ** Thorunn Antonia — ''"Too Late" ** Laura Jansen — "Golden" ** Liviu Teodorescu — "Eşti Piesă" ** Chlöe Howl — "Disappointed" ** Cher Lloyd — "Human" Best Rock *' iamyou — ''"Forest"' ** Jaurim — ''"Icarus" Best Ballad *' Fredericks Brown — ''"Can't Pretend"' ** Lykke Li — ''"No Rest For The Wicked" ** Low Roar & Neil Davidge — "Home From Home" ** Miss Montreal — "Giving Up On You" ** Bea Miller — "Young Blood" ** Oscar and The Wolf — "Princes" Best Electro/Remix *' Mapei — ''"Don't Wait" (Benny Blanco Remix)' ** Sofi de la Torre — ''"Vermillion" ** Grimes & Blood Diamonds — "Go" ** RUFUS — "Take Me" ** Tep No — "Lana Del Dre" ** Christine And The Queens — "Saint Claude" Best European Act *' Elephanz — ''"Time For A Change"' ** Thorunn Antonia — ''"Too Late" ** Liviu Teodorescu — "Eşti Piesă" ** Laura Jansen — "Golden" ** Chlöe Howl — "Disappointed" ** Cher Lloyd — "Human" Best World Act *' Tep No — ''"Lana Del Dre"' ** Grimes & Blood Diamonds — ''"Go" ** VÉRITÉ — "Strange Enough" ** Active Child & Ellie Goulding — "Silhouette" ** Bea Miller — "Young Blood" ** Lena Park — "Moon" Best in English *' Tep No — ''"Lana Del Dre"' ** Prides — ''"Messiah" ** Chlöe Howl — "Disappointed" ** Cher Lloyd — "Human" ** Bea Miller — "Young Blood" ** Sweet California — "Comprende (It's Over)" Best in National Language *' Arisa — ''"Controvento"' ** Francesca Michielin — ''"Sola" ** Liviu Teodorescu — "Eşti Piesă" ** Artur Rojek — "Czas, Który Pozostał" ** Mela Koteluk — "Pojednanie" ** IU — "Sogyeokdong (소격동)" Best Winners Song *' Elephanz — ''"Time For A Change"' ** Laura Jansen — ''"Golden" ** Oscar and The Wolf — "Princes" Best Selections *' Musical Sensation: Australia vol.4' ** United States of Music: The Face-Off 2 ** Lautstark 7 ** British Choice! 13 ** British Choice! 12 ** Go Denmark! 25 Best Selections Song *' G.R.L. — ''"Ugly Heart"' ** Bonnie Anderson — ''"Blackout" ** Casper — "Im Ascheregen" (Zwycięzca Second Chance Contest 6.5) ** RY X — "Berlin" ** Kleerup & Susanne Sundfør — "Let Me In"''Piosenka otrzymała Dziką Kartę jako rekompensatę za brak udziału w głosowaniu uczestników z winy organizatora. ** Ella Eyre — ''"If I Go" (Zwycięzca Second Chance Contest 6.3) ** Fenech-Soler — "Magnetic" (Zwycięzca Second Chance Contest 6.4) Most Unique *' Grimes & Blood Diamonds — ''"Go"' ** Sofi de la Torre — ''"Vermillion" ** Trust — "Candy Walls" ** Oscar and The Wolf — "Princes" ** Gooral — "Come On Closer (Elektro Dziołcha)" ** RUFUS — "Take Me" Players Choice Każdy uczestnik może podać jedną piosenkę, która jego zdaniem zasługuje na nagrodę uczestników (tylko finały WD). *' Oscar and The Wolf — "Princes"' ** Sofi de la Torre — "Vermillion" ** Chlöe Howl — "Disappointed" ** Artur Rojek — "Czas, Który Pozostał" ** Lykke Li — "No Rest For The Wicked" ** Grimes & Blood Diamonds — "Go" ** Mapei — "Don't Wait" (Benny Blanco Remix) ** Tep No — "Lana Del Dre" Regionalne nominacje Best American Act *'VÉRITÉ — ''"Strange Enough"' **Active Child & Ellie Goulding — ''"Silhouette" **Bea Miller — "Young Blood" Best Australian Act *'SIA feat. The Weeknd & Diplo — ''"Elastic heart"' **Indian Summer feat. Ginger & The Ghost — ''"Shiner" **RUFUS — "Take Me" Best Belgian Act *'Oscar and The Wolf — ''"Princes"' **Magnus feat. Thomas Smith — ''"Singing Man" Best British Act *'Prides — ''"Messiah"' **Chlöe Howl — ''"Disappointed" **Cher Lloyd — "Human" Best Canadian Act *'Tep No — ''"Lana Del Dre"' **Trust — ''"Candy Walls" **Grimes & Blood Diamonds — "Go" Best Danish Act *'Arsenal & Lydmor — ''"Temul (Lie Low)"' **Kadie Elder — ''"Simple Guy" **BYRTA — "Minnist Tú" Best Dutch Act *'Laura Jansen — ''"Golden"' **Sandra Van Nieuwland — ''"Banging On The Doors Of Love" **Miss Montreal — "Giving Up On You" Best French Act *'Elephanz — ''"Time For A Change"' **Christine And The Queens — ''"Saint Claude" **Da French Connexion & Zachary Gray — "Igloo Brother" Best German Act *'Tokio Hotel — ''"Love Who Loves You Back"' **Balbina — ''"Nichtstun" **Dunkelblau — "Limit" Best Icelandic Act *'Thorunn Antonia — ''"Too Late"' **Low Roar & Neil Davidge — ''"Home From Home" **Biggi Hilmars — "Now Is The Time" Best Italian Act *'Arisa — ''"Controvento"' **Francesca Michielin — ''"Sola" **Dolcenera — "Niente A Mondo" Best Japanese Act *'Yoko Kanno & Aoi Teshima — ''"Because"' **Capsule — ''"Love or Lies" Best Korean Act *'Lena Park — ''"Moon"' **Jaurim — ''"Icarus" **IU — "Sogyeokdong (소격동)" Best Latvian Act *'Astro'n'out — ''"Dive"' **Audiance Killers — ''"Two Bare Feet" **Sus Dungo — "Balle" Best New Zealand Act *'Fredericks Brown — ''"Can't Pretend"' **Kimbra — ''"90s Music" Best Norwegian Act *'Fender Heist & Monika May — ''"Move With The Sirens"' **Ina Wroldsen — ''"Aliens (Her Er Jag)" **Anana — "Blomster" Best Polish Act *'Artur Rojek — ''"Czas, Który Pozostał"' **Gooral — ''"Come On Closer (Elekrto Dziołcha)" **Mela Koteluk — "Pojednanie" Best Romanian Act *'Liviu Teodorescu — ''"Eşti Piesă"' **Sensor — ''"You Give" **Golan — "Promises" Best Spanish Act *'Sofi de la Torre — ''"Vermillion"' **Sweet California — ''"Comprende (It's Over)" **Chenoa — "Quinta Dimensión" Best Swedish Act *'Lykke Li — ''"No Rest For The Wicked"' **Marlene — ''"Indian Summer" **Mapei — "Don't Wait" (Benny Blanco Remix) Best Ukrainian Act *'My Masquerade — ''"Ghostica"' **iamyou — ''"Forest" **Volodymyr Shynkaruk — "Dim Dlya Dushi" Wyniki Tabela medalowa Organizator Podsumowanie ilości nominacji Wykonawcy *'6' - Chlöe Howl, Grimes & Blood Diamonds, Oscar and The Wolf, Tep No *'5' - Bea Miller, Elephanz, Liviu Teodorescu *'4' - Artur Rojek, Cher Lloyd, Laura Jansen, Lykke Li, RUFUS, Sofi de la Torre, Thorunn Antonia *'3' - Active Child & Ellie Goulding, Fredericks Brown, Gooral, Low Roar & Neil Davidge, Mapei, Sweet California, Trust, VÉRITÉ *'2' - Arisa, Arsenal & Lydmor, Christine And The Queens, Da French Connexion, Francesca Michielin, iamyou, Indian Summer & Ginger & The Ghost, IU, Jaurim, Lena Park, Marlene, Mela Koteluk, Miss Montreal, Prides, Volodymyr Shynkaruk *'1' - Anana, Astro'n'out, Audiance Killers, Balbina, Biggi Hilmars, Bonnie Anderson, BYRTA, Capsule, Casper, Chenoa, Dolcenera, Dunkelblau, Ella Eyre, Fender Heist & Monika May, Fenech-Soler, G.R.L., Golan, Ina Wroldsen, Kadie Elder, Kimbra, Kleerup & Susanne Sundfør, Magnus & Thomas Smith, My Masquerade, RY X, Sandra Van Nieuwland, Sensor, SIA & The Weeknd & Diplo, Sus Dungo, Tokio Hotel, Yoko Kanno & Aoi Teshima Preselekcje *'2' - British Choice! (British Choice! 12, British Choice! 13) *'1' - Go Denmark! 25, Lautstark 7, Musical Sensation: Australia vol.4, United States of Music: The Face-Off 2 Kraje *'15' - , *'13' - *'10' - , *'9' - , *'8' - , *'7' - , , *'6' - *'5' - , , , *'4' - *'3' - , *'2' - Uczestnicy *'15' - iwillfly, Scott *'13' - Steve *'10' - Frozone, Gordon *'9' - Peterek, Szymek79 *'8' - Aivot, SebekS *'7' - Alvaro, emigrant, Zakrześ *'6' - Kyu *'5' - igor888, Larian, Meller, Montgomery *'4' - Kai *'3' - HoSanna, Krzysiekk *'2' - Rafał_Warszawa Kategoria:World Delegation Awards